parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ohana Adventure
Description Welcome to The Ohana Adventure, WE POST DAILY VLOGS! We are a crazy family of 8; we believe in doing hard things, spontaneous adventures, laughing together, & trying new things! Here's a little about our Family; we are from Hawaii and recently moved to the mainland to explore new lands & experience all that this beautiful world has to offer. Mom - Rachel Dad - Jase Klai 13 Rykel 11 Shae 9 Wyatt 8 Evelin 6 Cora 4 Follow us: Instagram: @theohanaadventure Snapchat: @ohanaadventure Twitter: @ohanaadventure Want to send us something?! We love getting stuff in the mail & may feature it on one of our videos: The Ohana Adventure 520 North Main St. STE #439 Heber City, UT 84032 Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAHFLgMzpz0 1:22 First Vlog...VISITING THE BEST PLACE AT CHRISTMAS! 22K views2 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u31--AK5NQw 0:55 HOW TO TRAVEL WITH 6 kids 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXSyp_9eo0Q 2:04 CRAZY NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY! 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6Dmlhyq9fg 0:21 ��HOW TO MAKE WATER DISAPPEAR in -15° weather 6.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fq2pp54Qc 0:59 IS THIS WHAT MY KIDS LEARN AT SCHOOL? 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2AXDNf0dIM 1:11 How to Price Match in 3 Easy Steps 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3oykFGjJbA 1:38 HOW-TO: No Heat Pin Curls 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulVP_Kr3Vsg 1:08 date night fun! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gQDgoHqU2Q 1:27 Great Wrist Recovery 196K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vunE7AVu5lg 1:21 PUSHING THROUGH THE MIDDAY SLUMP! 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlrDKRy_TdA 1:40 PARENTING LIKE A BOSS / PARENT SLEEP HACK! 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tvyrpw_sek 1:22 How to: Chore Charts & Responsibility 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsmuCdVwAtA 2:45 Snowboarding & Girl Scout Cookies 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJBIkY1BSuo 3:07 I PRICE MATCHED FOR HOTELS! 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI3jajWkl4Y 1:28 CORA OPENS STRING CHEESE 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQBEC9e3eig 1:39 How To Make Christmas Pretzels - Peppermint yumminess 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyGkun-1Kk8 3:53 ADDICTED TO LEGOS! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lob6p_ra7-Y 2:44 Bandages are coming off! 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMU71LGoTqA 4:10 WHAT DOES HUBBY DO AT WORK? 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39GkIFoMeFg 3:03 LIMBO UNDER YOUR SISTER! 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyE6n45fAI4 1:41 100 subscribers Dance Party! 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpiJbRYaPQU 1:58 KID CHORE CHARTS / HOW TO: PRIVILEGES 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66hgEAWVBfc 3:50 AMAZING DOLLAR STORE FINDS! 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yehc-Wwr5Bg 2:37 How To: Rewards for Kids - Mommy Store 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y-hd9BcJ5M 2:57 SURPRISE BIRTHDAY GIFT!! 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7rgTteWh2I 3:02 How To Surprise your kids with a Trip to Hawaii & What to do in Hawaii 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=my5dkHkzWAg 2:04 Valentine's Couples Party 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMePeT0pMJA 5:32 ATTACKED BY ANGRY BIRDS! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoPToWBgvc0 3:22 STICK PULL GAMES! 5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxdMS_ZgUKs 3:20 How to Make a Kissing booth in 15 minutes 7.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT9_yyUABDY 4:35 Games for Valentines Party/ 5 fast easy Valentine Games 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_13f7lNSQQ 6:52 ROAD TRIP FOOD HAUL! BIG SURPRISE FOR KIDS! 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iytOoJgnp1A 2:56 How To: Road Trip Snacks 32K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2FQFCiVIu4 2:38 ROAD TRIP SURPRISE VAN TOUR & PREP 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-e8YrR2ztIA 2:29 SURPRISED KIDS WITH A ROAD TRIP! 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxjqZprjj6E 2:19 SCARED TO DRIVE OVER BRIDGES! 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgbylWKVKq0 0:48 TOO MANY SEAGULLS AT THE BEACH 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pTvniWR4wY 4:59 ANNIVERSARY HULA / 14 YEAR DATE! 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0X1qMYTX_o 2:27 Real Rach Moments / Post Vacay Blues 634 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj6NW-bxxDY 3:48 WYATT EARNS MONEY SELLING COOKIES / Nutella Stuffed Cookies 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scCKy32dHbE 3:01 Friday Pizza Night Tradition 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8TE4uM3Z2M 1:49 NO HEAT OVERNIGHT BUN CURLS! 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLNfC8pS0fA 5:12 How To: Smoothie Packs & Sweet Potato Chips / Eating Cookies in Secret! 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gDytV6tAB8 1:09 FIRST ATTEMPTS AT MAKEUP 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6h_BHIWYXk 3:26 SHAE RAPS! 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Vw4PF2LaTs 2:17 RAN AWAY FROM KIDS FOR A HOT DATE! 994 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y21j8aF_l4E 7:20 TRAMPOLINE FAIL! 33K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3B8va15Vf8 5:38 HOW TO: OVERNIGHT FRENCH TOAST 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5qWZJYEGh4 1:35 Q & A Pre Party Party - CLOSED 504 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=we3yc4Wua3U 6:33 HOW TO FREEZER MEALS / Walmart DOESN'T Pricematch 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exK2wQ7KMP4 3:17 FIGHTING SICKNESS MORNING ROUTINE / WINTER COLDS PREVENTION 4.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcdTUGULBIo 2:43 SHAE'S FIRST TIME SNOWBOARDING! 840 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19DYCv5ebVw 2:16 COLLEGE BBALL GAME DANCING! 317 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-neG0Zlcts 2:02 LEAVING ALL KIDS WITH GMA / TRAVEL COMMAND BOARD 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2RqDjBs1E8 1:24 MEXICO HOME TOUR! ALL INCLUSIVE HOTEL!! 757 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJArzequjLI 2:30 DEEP SEA FISHING IN MEXICO 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wBBiibM3JM 1:12 SHOULD I CUT MY HAIR THIS SHORT? 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wVTlH8QiY4 1:45 ALMOST MISSED THE BOAT 717 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zM32bb_9w4 14:28 Get to know the BENNETTS Q&A answers 40K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAtBlmmFPQQ 5:10 SERIOUS LIP DUP / CLEANING TIPS FROM JEN 398 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCN4A5MLD4w 1:25 Scary Encounter while on Vacation 871 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3E3HR8mE6IE 2:11 NATURAL WATERSLIDE IN MEXICO 782 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkIhQz-XJFI 1:24 NACHO LIBRE ATTACKS RAMSES 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6qUxD-yn3M 3:45 ������PIANO GUYS; JON SCHMIDT PLAYS UPSIDE DOWN & WITH TOES 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nbqqMhXT3U 7:40 Peeps Experiment / Easter Activities 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZm0TKr_83Q 4:55 Morning Routine - Easter Scripture Study 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cXCrk-Uu_0 8:41 Christ Centered Easter baskets / Cheap Basket fillers 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwkqA86dGiY 1:56 CVX LIVE Dance Party with Alex Boye, Jared & Ellie Mecham, Ashly Costa and Ashlund Jade 779 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE6YPmTjpOY 3:15 SHAY CARL JUDGES DANCE OFF 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUkWnhxG9r0 4:26 RyKlai meet up with BROOKLYN & BAILEY 25K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkRWk0io5_c 5:53 Favorite Things GIVEAWAY CLOSED 558 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFuraJrkDTM 9:23 TRAVEL HACKS, HOW TO ORGANIZE, ROADTRIP FUN 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6vap_OkxCo 3:06 JASE DROVE TO TRIXIN in a SPRING SNOWSTORM 417 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5L_HD21W4E 8:42 HOW TO PREPARE for LDS General Conference 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfY3ohNi624 3:53 GIVEAWAY WINNER announced 311 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdddZI5TMas 7:53 ����How To: Polynesian Foods - Musubi, Panipopo & Otai 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8cB2cu_tDtk 2:44 SHE SHAVED MY FACE! 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHOGcElKz0E 3:17 Special Movie Premiere 87K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PICk4OQsFbg 5:23 BIRTHDAY WEEK FOR RYKEL 300K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHAfalQnqBs 6:55 WAS SHE SURPRISED? / I was Mom Napped 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxihCGev0N0 3:06 BIRTHDAY SURPRISE / FRUGAL 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_2qEG_kRwA 1:45 GET READY WITH ME for MTV Movie Awards 818 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFKlO4pwyIA 2:52 MEETING STARS AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS PRE PARTY! 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apc69Se7Phw 1:39 HOW TO: Walk the Walk of FAME! 847 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTnlXP47F7Q 3:54 GIRLS WEEKEND at DISNEYLAND 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ag4vTfstgsY 3:46 RAN OUT OF GAS IN THE CANYON / STRANDED 595 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPMcNPeyIak 13:25 RACH & JASE Q&A / Couples questions 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiOO_WueTTU 4:02 HOW TO: Lemon Glazed Zucchini Bread / KITCHEN SWAP 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXR4Ef3Iz3g 2:49 THE BEST BABY GIGGLES - throwback thursday 25K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wgcl72Q-m0I 6:59 WE HAVE MICE! 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAyRPsDkGMs 1:54 CORA'S CUTEST EXCUSES EVER 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcKB9pmIMlY 6:27 JASE FIXES THE FRIDGE 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xlLDm3sFlM 4:41 SKATE OR VLOG 732 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQsVLqlrTa8 7:23 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR : Behind the Scenes with FREAKINRAD & Jaseboards 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz38OUN9NWs 9:22 Parenting Talk: PERIODS & PUBERTY with PRETEENS/TWEENS 611K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2CTq2RtjK8 3:45 ������ EMOJI FACE CHALLENGE 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13kiZftERXA 5:15 SUPERSTAR BOWLING FOR VLOGGERS / ASHLY & MIKE, MATT & AMBER PLUS 3 664 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3na9tM4pYq0 2:50 STAR WARS RUNNING MAN - MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU 556 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSFhmKlNwU0 1:56 MOTHERS DAY MAC SURPRISE 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G-UuMUpfTc 2:30 SURPRISE! 9.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qI-o8GDOhs 2:32 JASES DAY AS A STUNTMAN FOR STUDIO C 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pIg99gUXSg 3:27 ��❤️ PROM DRESS SHOPPING / VINTAGE SHOPPING 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOK8P026KCM 5:39 HOW TO MAKE DRY ICE HOMEMADE ROOTBEER 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY_svTltiD8 7:11 ���� 72 KITS (BUG OUT BAGS) FOR BIG FAMILIES 489K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jTJsa74_cM 2:26 PROM ON A BUDGET / EASY HOW TO 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxN8LVK2Moo 3:03 GOING TO PROM / OLD PEOPLE PROM 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCxTM0qxAX8 5:14 DIY HOME CLEANING SUPPLIES / CLEANSER WIPES 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKQVd6_pO20 0:50 MIRANDA WHIP & NAE NAE 6.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=octx1EBEZLw 3:31 BEHIND THE SCENES OF BLITZI / not your moms QVC 843 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9CRVzOlaYg 1:45 4 YR OLD SINGS BROADWAY SONG / THROW BACK THURSDAY 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arHJ4e9Eugg 3:49 ������HOW TO MAKE HAWAIIAN CANDY LEIS 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_OV7rqAUlk 3:38 INSIDE OUT BIRTHDAY PARTY - BEST PARTY EVER 83K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmubPk50RzQ 3:38 ����‼️��KINDERGARTNER CUT HER OWN HAIR��‼️���� 254K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTCTJBnQrFk 2:17 KINDERGARTNER'S FIRST DAY OF KARATE! 8.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UM5J88OMeeU 3:13 SNAPCHAT CRAZY FACES! Mom is sick! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZajFsRvhVt0 3:19 CONJOINED TWINS DO CARTWHEELS 75K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpc-PR-2y6w 5:27 Walmart GROCERY HAUL: SUMMER SNACK PREP 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vDyr8HOXnk 4:40 HACKS FOR LAST MINUTE BBQ / Memorial Day Weekend Yumminess! 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X15oLobvwI 11:59 SECRET ACCESS TO THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY2gTstKPKY 4:13 LOST & SCARED IN CHINA 762 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QiCq_XX8vU 4:30 FOUND FAIRY FOREST! / FISHING FAIL 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdiFWduCjqQ 4:07 HOW TO: FLASH FREEZE SUMMER SNACKS 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv40nZE3Mts 6:42 SINGLE MOM AGAIN / how to survive temporary single mom-ness 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG7jj4yraEs 2:17 SUNDAY MORNING ROUTINE / SINGLE MOM-NESS 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isgtexsREwo 5:00 PARENTING IS HARD! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJ4pzNr2SRc 5:51 SHE'S GONE! / FAMILIES ARE FOREVER 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diEdV40pphA 3:56 HIKING WITH 12 KIDS 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9Cxzt6LI3I 5:07 BIRTHDAY SURPRISE - FIRST BIKE IN 20 YEARS 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-q0_F3f09vg 6:51 SALMON SUNDAY - COOKING COUPLE 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO3BB5wPS6g 4:13 1300 SUBSCRIBERS!!! Thank you!! 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bamxv00o41w 8:10 BEST BBQ EVER! 120K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EdjkFV1aXA 5:31 ������PACKING FOR GIRLS CAMP / bingonia review 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnlPwceM6sk 5:16 TIMEOUT AT THE PARK 397K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd0371MCUe4 5:33 HOW TO ROAD TRIP TO ALASKA Phase 1: BUY A CAMPER TRAILER 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-8BadfYVVc 6:12 WATERSLIDE PARTY GONE WRONG! 314K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlL5z4V6u3o 4:34 Lost in China wandering the streets of Qingdao 1.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MnKSiHMaJU 5:44 How To ROAD TRIP TO ALASKA part 2: Prepping the Battle Van 5.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lSdWXBl3JQ 2:05 SURPRISE! WE'RE DRIVING TO ALASKA! 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XVhRnU2oP8 2:34 BIRTHDAY PARTY IN THE VAN! 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se08Wn0KPBg 1:46 ����‼️SLAPPED BY A FISH / ROAD TRIP TO ALASKA 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BuLmC9skTw 2:20 7 DWARFS FOUND IN MINE 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81MLNZ9Conk 5:40 GOURMET CAMPING MEALS ON THE KENAI RIVER / NUTELLA CAKE 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpZTsfum-FU 3:32 HOW TO FREEZE PACK SALMON 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRvyo7ODnww 2:48 BUBBLEGUM EXPLOSION / FREE SUMMER ACTIVITIES! 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvLz5O76jWE 3:38 WHAT TO DO WHEN BORED ON VACATION! 83K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEj_N9k6klo 9:48 How To Shave Your Legs | Teenager's first time Shaving Legs 1.4M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fk9rhjpaEJM 5:22 Q & A WITH KLAI 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2doJrfN6Wc 5:51 HOUSE TOUR / ALASKA HOME 94K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8UMWANVyDs 5:41 FLOATING CHILD MAGIC TRICK 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLiTUlZZTZA 5:49 9 YR OLD WORKS COSTCO / SHAE'S 9yr old TRIP 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaYBmdYEkps 5:41 7 yr old CUTS HIS OWN HAIR! MAKEOVER! 143K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5XxOjyRp4U 12:54 Parenting TALK: WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU SEE PORNOGRAPHY 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KU_AcAk8x08 4:39 SPECIAL 9 YEAR OLD BIRTHDAY TRIP 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MGrvssaeyQ 9:48 SOLD OUR ALASKA HOME, BACK TO LIVING IN A TENT! 353K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SidN42-orh4 6:23 KIDS FISH AT MIDNIGHT ON THE RUSSIAN RIVER / ALASKA ADVENTURE 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QVdntud7OM 6:36 CART WHEEL GAMES 7.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUICXYqaBAA 2:47 GOLD PANNING FOR GEMS IN ALASKA! KLAI FINDS TREASURE!! 7.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQOxgF4k-B0 4:23 SCHOOL SHOPPING 35K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE5BG_NRUBI 7:57 WHAT IS THAT? 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EPbFw8gQH0 6:36 EVEE'S BIG CATCH! 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKNzZAw7Bss 9:01 ALASKA COSTCO HAUL & HOW TO ORGANIZE THE VAN / LEAVING ALASKA 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHPAMEaFGLc 8:51 ROAD TRIPS HACKS / BOSS DVD PLAYER & POINT SYSTEM 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKLDxx2Vfpw 22:38 ����Celebrating our Summer Birthdays all at once������ 31K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcrIfF3jgTw 21:16 HOW TO INSTALL BOSS 12.1 DVD PLAYER INTO Ford 350 VAN 68K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS_XaYf6a1Y 8:37 ��������THE CLAW MASTER�������� 29K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKnpbK1bG8M 5:58 ������������The beard or not the beard: how to shave your summer beard in style������������ 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sz1Nrf6ryxg 2:26 HOW TO: MAKE GIANT POKEMON GO BALLS 9.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxJhML_VZbM 3:35 POKEMON GO BIRTHDAY PARTY HACKS! 7.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPjUG0vS-BM 6:09 ULTIMATE POKEMON GO BIRTHDAY PARTY �� with REAL LIFE POKEMON 152K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=recUlMbwBdQ 13:23 MOM ATE MY CANDY! 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNd-u9WH9eQ 13:48 ������EASY BACK TO SCHOOL YUMMINESS: BREAKFAST, LUNCH & SNACKS������ 40K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1N9bw7VR5Fo 10:45 ����OLYMPICS 2016: Ohana Adventure vs. Tannerites vs Dyches Fam���� 64K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onh3W9UMQFU 31:00 ������BACK TO SCHOOL MONDAY NIGHT LIVE STREAM 8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlTxSvOpAj8 7:55 Get Ready with Me | Klai's First Day of School 797K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_omYxU99N4 15:24 ️��GIVEAWAY‼️�� EPIC PLANNER FOR ORGANIZING LARGE FAMILIES‼ 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35z1zWtJ-RY 11:16 12 yr olds first date! 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvEO6LcukWM 14:05 How To Shave Armpits 298K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQW0jYp5J0M 10:17 ���� RYKEL'S EXPENSIVE SURPRISE! ���� 170K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6aVffEq10s 40:06 ‼️������MONDAY NIGHT LIVE with TLIFE DAILY VLOGS 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WGSz8cMV_E 14:39 ����WE WON TICKETS! COLDPLAY! 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Jhu0YkxRAk 8:22 ��❤️My Baby's Last Day at Home / GET READY WITH CORA 433K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cZtP8hYD_Q 16:35 ��❓The Big Talk with Wyatt | How To 402K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr9Ff_roSzc 37:45 Get to Know THE OHANA ADVENTURE 6.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtxZJxwqOFw 19:56 ��KIDS GET SPLATTERED WITH MUD- OFF ROAD FAIL! 240K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4Kc2yWjeDs 11:24 ����TEENAGER BED ROOM MAKEOVER 870K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMzraFuShr8 8:30 ������FIRST DAY OF DANCE 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oS8Mw-pvXEM 5:39 ����13YR OLD BUYS DINNER! / 15,000 SUBSCRIBER PARTY ��‼️ 107K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okRTvew4JIc 8:33 ����TEENAGER COOKS FOR 8: DINNER & DESSERT 300K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KG5Ataj4Lk 9:30 ���� 6 YR OLD MILKSHAKE DATE / FIRST TIME MOUNTAIN BIKING ���� 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42zBg9jmQto 2:25 ��❤️WELCOME TO THE OHANA : MONDAY NIGHT LIVE! 149K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujbMO-GQ48Y 49:26 MONDAY NIGHT LIVE with Matt & Amber Plus 3 6.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf1-HdGCSwc 8:14 ����MORNING ROUTINE FOR FAMILY OF 8��‍��‍��‍����‍��‍��‍�� 263K views1 year ago ������FAMILY PICTURES FAIL / The Last Descent Movie Premiere 4.6K views1 year ago ����4 YR OLD DECORATES FOR HALLOWEEN���� 5K views1 year ago ����TEENAGER BABYSITTING 320K views1 year ago FREE DONUTS / National Pirate Day���� 9.5K views1 year ago TANNERITES on Monday Night Live / Tanners vs Bennetts! 32K views1 year ago ����☺️MEETING THEIR HERO!! / **GIVEAWAY (CLOSED) FOR 25,000 SUBSCRIBERS** 2.4K views1 year ago ��������KLAI'S TEEN SHOPPING HAUL / WHAT'S IN YOUR BACKPACK?���� 208K views1 year ago TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! 98K views1 year ago SCHOOL PICTURE DAY EXPECTATION VS REALITY 154K views1 year ago ��CORA'S SURPRISE BIRTHDAY / FAIL & OPENING PRESENTS 393K views1 year ago DAD MAKES THE BEST MILKSHAKES 30K views1 year ago ��❤️DISNEY edition LIVE STREAM with WORKING WITH LEMONS! 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uSxtZGU5Xs 7:41 SHE BROKE THE CHAIR!! / WINNER ANNOUNCED & BOOMERANG 81K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJgbNdTQLjA 10:44 Busy After School & NIghttime Routine | Large Family of 6 kids 352K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZnauN3qKaM 7:48 HOW TO HALLOWEEN BOO YOUR NEIGHBORS 117K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkt3OsbgEFE 8:53 Finally Getting it Removed! 346K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM3h4fv0r9U 10:32 CELEBRATION GONE WRONG W/TANNERITES 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtMq17wwxg8 9:20 KIDS WERE IN A COMMERCIAL/ACTORS 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kecU0M_JZ-Q 8:39 VERY BUSY AFTERNOON ROUTINE 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5dFCq3ZZlo 10:43 SUNDAY ROUTINE & BOY Teaches HOW TO TIE A TIE 111K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwWhVfgVgys 37:08 Halloween games Monday night live stream w/ TFHL 71K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K68ixiZLkUk 9:12 OPENING SURPRISE MAIL 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcqaexs7hwQ 10:56 Bedroom Makeover SURPRISE | Perfect Teen Bedroom 670K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRGFEkEENfA 7:17 We got a Gift from Europe 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6tGUMd_Z_I 6:07 WHAT MOM'S DO WHEN NO ONE IS HOME! 122K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtiemsWvN7w 6:32 FIRST FOOTBALL GAME! 83K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCY5g7xas7A 33:27 Costumes Reveal LIVE STREAM w/The Ambriz Family 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9169-WXU8Ig 6:54 HOW TO COSTUME / BELATRIX LESTRANGE 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIvunoX9v2o 8:58 HALLOWEEN STORES ARE SO WEIRD! 77K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clLpKaAxbWU 8:19 MIDDLE SCHOOL: Day in the Life of 8th grader 133K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJO1MvQuO88 4:17 We WAXED DAD'S NOSTRILS...HUGE FAIL! 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COWtuLSAd4g 4:26 Harry Potter Halloween Costume Reveal 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJxJ1yW0Bm0 40:34 HALLOWEEN Youtuber PARTY & Costume Contest YOU judge! 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZJ63mcW7BQ 3:57 HOW TO VOLDEMORT/Dark Lord Costume from Harry Potter 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5XcGvQ6pIE 9:44 LOST IN THE CORN MAZE! 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esJ631_xFIs 6:51 Kids Reactions to Costumes | 12 years of Themed Costumes 979K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMcTjjMSDBM 9:23 Get Ready with Me Halloween! Large Family of 6 kids 1.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJJ_YZwQTWg 5:59 Are we TOO OLD TO TRICK-OR-TREAT?! 147K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSRFXqs-MGA 22:55 Trick-or-Treating LIVE STREAM 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJ0u0UXkVhc 8:05 WORLDS LARGEST COSTCO SHOPPING HAUL 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kVHowAKsc0 9:46 TEEN FALL FAVORITES / SHOPPING HAUL 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2LEGwrWkgQ 8:26 DAD LEAVES FOR CHINA! 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrJJ82FQeBg 6:01 WATER GAMES! 86K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfzJuRSn1xk 36:52 LIVE STREAM: Yoga, Gratitude & The Beach House 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3yaOw4WYRc 6:19 SLURPEES FOR DINNER 203K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ulI_s_zeeg 9:40 MANNEQUIN CHALLENGE & THANKFUL TREE 60K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qSwcYDvhLA 7:40 Babysitting & the Power Goes Out 330K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd57oGdc93M 38:43 LIVE STREAM: WEIRD TALENT SHOW w/The Boye Family Jewels 7.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iktiLkOdJw 10:29 EPIC ROOM MAKEOVER under $100 / HOW TO 101K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR_tsxjoCVs 5:32 WE LIKE TO HANGOUT AT COSTCO! 139K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZnoN-sGBl8 6:57 WHAT TEENS DO WHEN THEY STAY UP TOO LATE! 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0UDjqxyezgg 2:35 WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE? 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1F4oz54V5Dk 36:28 THANKSGIVING LIVE STREAM Special - Q&A / shoutouts / WHIPPED Challenge 6.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79KgYi_xJBY 9:04 Late night family games 121K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFav24vk_CA 8:40 IS THIS THE REAL SANTA? 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqBNUNMQmj0 10:22 STUCK IN A BLIZZARD / THANKSGIVING SPECIAL 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EVtzPhbVdQ 10:06 BLACK FRIDAY FAIL, SHE BROKE THE CAMERA 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebbCnm2H6Zw 8:14 TEACHING KIDS SERVICE TO #LIGHTTHEWORLD 7.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFDPCPMSx0I 33:10 DECORATE the TREE LIVE STREAM: Q&A, shoutouts, christmas games! 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCcIJV7TaCk 7:29 SHE GAVE HER BLANKET TO THE HOMELESS / #LIGHTTHEWORLD 140K views1 year ago BRINGING SMILES, TREATS & JOY! / #LIGHTTHEWORLD 4.7K views1 year ago How To Get rid of Lice! 1M views1 year ago SNOWSTORM ADVENTURES 24K views1 year ago EARLY CHRISTMAS SURPRISE!!!! 7.4K views1 year ago REINDEER GAMES w/JARED AND CASSIDY 2.6K views1 year ago IS SHE TOO OLD TO SUCK HER THUMB? 41K views1 year ago SHAE'S 10TH BIRTHDAY MORNING PRESENT OPENING / FLASHBACK 375K views1 year ago WHAT'S THE PERFECT GIFT? | TOP 5 Gifts & GIVEAWAY 8.2K views1 year ago LIVE FROM TEMPLE SQUARE with Shot of the Yeagers & Ashly & Mike! 3.6K views1 year ago KIDS GOT AN EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT! 14K views1 year ago CHRISTMAS SHOPPING & SEEING THE LIGHTS 21K views1 year ago VISITNG A CHRISTMAS VILLAGE 56K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VRcB_FSiRg 11:04 AWKWARD HAIRY KISS @ STAR WARS ROGUE ONE PREMIERE 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMm17CG3EiE 9:26 The House Flooded | Kids were very HELPFUL! 605K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_aJXFiXKHw 11:49 LITTLE GIRLS SURPRISE BEDROOM MAKEOVER | TNEES TPEES GIVEAWAY 476K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiTgRfRqfd0 38:46 LIVE CHRISTMAS PARTY W/ TANNERITES & WHITE ELEPHANT GIFT EXCHANGE 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSfOnh6ek30 13:40 SANTAS WORKSHOP | KUTZEZ KNIFE GIVEAWAY 48K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YGQ2QXD0Xc 34:08 WHAT WE GOT FOR CHRISTMAS! Q&A 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSnPTA8wllE 13:00 White Elephant Christmas Party 598K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hjJjuUeFZE 15:42 GREATEST LEGO BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER FOR SHAE! 464K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5ufgDU6fFg 11:37 SLEEPOVER UNDER CHRISTMAS TREE 235K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6_2xMXmV00 11:08 PAJAMA FASHION SHOW CHRISTMAS EVE | FAM TRADITIONS 82K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHLzztNenKA 18:03 BIGGEST CHRISTMAS TREASURE HUNT! \ WE LOST THEIR PRESENTS! 601K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfZukqqHkz4 9:49 OPENING FAN MAIL 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bbrrqAZB6I 13:01 EPIC TEEN AND TWEEN SLEEPOVER PARTY 143K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O12Eum7F7Q0 11:50 Huge Surprise Kids Get a PUPPY! | New Member of the Ohana 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgTiPUPhPsA 11:11 NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS, GOALS AND 2017 SCHEDULE 7.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AU7aBVH2u4I 17:54 ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY | Thanks for loving us! 104K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNqmUSyZ7Zc 16:14 HOME MAKEOVER & MESSY HOUSE TOUR! 223K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ0Swr4MZbs 10:20 We Fixed Her Wrist 459K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mosgq4Nxds 11:23 DON'T LAUGH GAME | BREAKFAST FOR DINNER 557K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rV0SEOzr0ZA 14:55 CRAZY FUNNY SARDINES GAME - Family Hide & Seek 221K views1 year ago 100 LAYERS OF LIQUID LIPSTICK | LIPSENSE 4.2M views1 year ago Day Off from School! 433K views1 year ago 100 LAYERS OF MAKEUP 213K views1 year ago LIVE 7 second CHALLENGE with THAT YOUTUB3 FAMILY 596K views1 year ago SLEDDING ON FROZEN ORBEEZ 667K views1 year ago EPIC SLEDDING Adventures with THAT YOUTUB3 FAMILY 96K views1 year ago Period Shopping How To | What to Buy: Pads, Tampons, etc. 2.2M views1 year ago Hanging Out with Friends | Night Time Routine 500K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLW8WLuOB0E 10:54 SURPRISE ANNOUNCEMENT - BIG SECRETS REVEALED 324K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdsFbXDtXro 10:51 WHAT IS THIS NOTE? 457K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvn_xlpNAZ4 9:36 TWEEN CUTS HER OWN HAIR 622K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-JxSeJsh1Y 10:14 Period Kits & First Period Survival Kit | How To Tutorial 1M views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoIGVrwo3vw 19:40 TRAVEL & DISNEYLAND Q&A WITH THE OHANA ADVENTURE 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBil3-45D1M 25:04 THOUSAND MILE TREASURE HUNT! | Road Trip for Buried Treasure 1.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stH08ufEguo 15:41 CRAMPED DISNEYLAND HOTEL TOUR 252K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDmudzExFAE 16:46 REAL TREASURE CHEST FOUND IN DISNEYLAND | TREASURE HUNT PART 2 499K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yoDlnWLBuM 12:51 FIRST TIME ON DISNEYLAND RIDES | BEST FIENDS GAME 120K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N12HjaiGdpY 10:34 100 LAYERS CRAYOLA LIPSTICK 902K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiuSW3lERZQ 13:01 HE'S IN LOVE! || LOVABLE HATCHIMALS MOMENTS 258K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ajs0uQwHfwI 29:55 WHAT DID WE DO WITH THE TREASURE HUNT MONEY? Q&A 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeM1JUK6n4s 17:43 HIDE & SEEK AT THE STORE! 442K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0KLkW34Vio 11:45 HOW TO TALK ABOUT PERIODS | FIRST PERIOD STORY 186K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puCHv3o35hQ 13:09 Single Dad Morning & Nighttime Routine! �� 233K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jLwejzhN1A 47:07 Valentines Day Heart Challenge with THE LEROYS 68K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAT9fXspGRM 15:45 Valentine's Day Crush | Conversation Heart Game 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knenLulO0JE 14:41 Wife SURPRISES Husband with HUGE Birthday/Valentine's Gift 166K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiqQUgdKXoY 15:52 SARDINES IN HOGWARTS | HIDE & SEEK IN HARRY POTTER WORLD 73K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhJHn7rVxYY 15:06 MESSY TODDLER MAKEUP TUTORIAL | FAN MAIL FRIDAY 111K views1 year ago TEEN HAIRCUT MISTAKE 429K views1 year ago Big ANNOUNCEMENT / Prim and Proper Pups 42K views1 year ago FAMILY SARDINES @ TRAMPOLINE PARK | HIDE & SEEK 575K views1 year ago THE VAN IS GONE! 150K views1 year ago INSANE BLACK SNAKE EXPERIMENT 244K views1 year ago GET READY WITH ME | Dance Competition 346K views1 year ago Hoverboard with Our Spastic Family 81K views1 year ago TOMBOY VS GIRLY GIRL - MORNING ROUTINE 1.9M views1 year ago TWEEN'S FIRST TIME SHAVING LEGS | HOW TO 425K views1 year ago CC When Can I Drive the New Car? Special Date with Klai 331K views1 year ago ULTIMATE FAMILY SARDINES IN A MUSEUM | HIDE & SEEK 201K views1 year ago GET READY WITH ME | ROAD TRIP 128K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7aA67BSoGo 28:20 KID TAKEOVER Q&A 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwj804SQSPw 13:45 HILARIOUS JACK IN THE BOX! 113K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wohq-mH3QvI 21:03 QUIET HIDE & SEEK IN THE LIBRARY! 422K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6Oi_azBguw 15:26 HILARIOUS REACTION | TRY NOT TO LAUGH 238K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7gcTuIKZCw 19:51 HILARIOUS FAMILY SARDINES IN THRIFT STORE | Hide & Seek 166K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTP6vQSbynE 15:09 trying charcoal strips on mom and dad 394K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciMyTgCv8jI 43:37 Kids vs parents with Broughington 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlXkhRKVMHc 19:35 ULTIMATE FAMILY SARDINES IN TOYS R US 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7Yd5r0tu0I 17:49 EASTER CLOTHES SHOPPING HAUL | FASHION SHOW 50K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGS1Lngw1Q8 15:01 Playing Tag with Slime 93K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVkwMuf6l6A 14:46 GET READY WITH ME "Beauty & the Beast" 346K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnyBmRbtWJA 13:11 100 LAYERS OF WAX 946K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fcHdd4tfTU 15:48 SUNDAY FAMILY ROUTINE | CRAZY FAMILY COUNCIL 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl66A-ye628 34:32 I never did that! The Leroys & Jared and Cassidy 34K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gBjrFEL2Wg 12:43 Girly Girl vs TomBoy Afterschool Routine 872K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qggTySd4Ug 11:53 FAMILY SLIME GAMES 1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac3pVDH9nms 16:40 FAMILY SARDINES IN IKEA STORE | Hide & Seek 204K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rO0IcvSeMo 11:13 Hilarious Room Makeover SURPRISE! 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxfdI7wEU4Y 36:58 20 questions with MEET THE MILLERS 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZtezO3obW0 16:33 Teen's First Dance with Crush | Klai's first school dance 1.5M views1 year ago TODDLER BUYS DINNER FOR STRANGERS | #PRINCEOFPEACE 164K views1 year ago What to Expect on Your First Period | Story Time 752K views1 year ago Messy April Fool's Pranks 1.5M views1 year ago April Fool Games | Easter Eggs Everywhere 799K views1 year ago WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CAR? 62K views1 year ago WHAT IS ELEPHANT TOOTHPASTE?! 172K views1 year ago TWEEN'S FIRST TIME BIRTHDAY PARTY SHOPPING 124K views1 year ago Period Stories: How to Puberty, Teens & Questions 567K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE4OmAgz6so 11:59 Birthday Makeover | Haircut & Ears Pierced 590K views1 year ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svT8h8YQ2uE 17:20 SURPRISE BIRTHDAY TREASURE HUNT & PRESENT OPENING SPECIAL 510K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPT_W2vzFmU 15:29 RYKEL'S HUGE SPA BIRTHDAY PARTY & OPENING PRESENTS 430K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA3rZzLjuXU 38:35 Easter Games with The Piano Gal 36K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYusMhchImU 15:25 DADDY DAUGHTER DATE 185K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiLj50gpL2M 30:36 How To Q&A: Teen Periods & Puberty 318K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypNjq0Duns4 14:35 HUGE Easter EGG TREASURE HUNT! | thousands of eggs 3M views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iD6c4jfKAE 10:00 Is Mom Pregnant? 1M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WGbGC6Ebzo 9:42 BROTHER DOES MY MAKEUP! 234K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo6Ak3dpJ9Y 21:02 SURPRISING TEST RESULTS | ANCESTRY DNA 308K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kg_pWG_R2f8 17:22 HILARIOUS Hide and Seek / Family sardines game in Costco Warehouse 416K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je2T8IvqhxI 19:36 NEVER HAVE I EVER | FAMILY GAMES 484K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ892CijjlE 10:23 Babysitting the Kids The Whole Day 995K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBFE0nIdN8A 10:15 MY BROTHER WEARS MAKEUP | Sister Does Brother's Makeup 78K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnkWS_aLqAs 11:33 SCAVENGER HUNT IN TRAMPOLINE PARK | SILLY FAMILY GAMES 488K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWHDtNjJtlA 14:49 SPRING MORNING & NIGHT ROUTINE | LARGE FAMILY SCHOOL ROUTINE 732K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FSI_QcnbWU 20:09 Can I Date? | Dating Q&A GIRL TALK 320K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnxPkPw53sg 10:40 First Time Teen Waxing 720K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7HmLu5RTw1g 14:10 TEEN SHOPPING SPREE | What did she buy? 198K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QoAG5seXcg 13:27 SURPRISE SPRING PRESENT HAUL! 17K views11 months ago HOW TO TALK ABOUT BODY IMAGE & TEEN ISSUES 111K views11 months ago Live from Paris! 12K views11 months ago WE FOUND A SNAKE! 58K views11 months ago THEY WENT WHERE? | Kid reactions to Surprise in Paris Disneyland 21K views11 months ago FUN SARDINES IN TARGET 135K views10 months ago SHARING ROOMS! BIG FAMILY ROUTINE 202K views10 months ago Get Ready with Me | Dance & Birthday 774K views10 months ago FIRST DANCE WITH A GIRL! | END OF YEAR PERFORMANCES 646K views10 months ago OPENING PRESENTS BIRTHDAY MORNING SURPRISE 109K views10 months ago First Love Letter 152K views10 months ago REGISTERING FOR KINDERGARTEN! 175K views10 months ago HILARIOUS Freeze Tag Games In COSTCO! 55K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsSx0wbuavM 18:47 Last Day of School | Crush signs her Yearbook 785K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az9Bzzz3_Hc 13:03 KIDS TRY MAGIC TELEPORTATION BEANS 171K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9VALKiPoks 14:25 FIRST DAY OF SUMMER | SUMMER ROUTINE! 128K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XleEWtMcgn8 15:00 WE FAIL AT BOWLING! 557K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xW3qGb5l2k 15:33 FLOOR IS LAVA GAMES: Trampoline Park, Home Invasion, Krispy Kreme 238K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuWHYGJMHkc 15:08 HOW TO DRAW CHALLENGE | CRUZ RAMIREZ CARS 3 PREMIERE 17K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7wSd7Rp_U4 38:32 SUMMER HAIR CUT REVEAL with The Costa Family 209K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6jKiW1R4D8 14:50 LARGE FAMILY SUMMER ROUTINE 116K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m99xIiyu52Y 14:13 SARDINES AT OUR NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE 123K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3_XPOLq_gw 17:24 GIRLS VS BOYS FAMILY GYMNASTICS CHALLENGE ����‍♂️����‍♀️ 356K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYFxmY_hjX4 10:57 JENGA TOWER FUN and School projects 39K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWV3abgdDlA 39:57 BIRTHDAY GIVEAWAYS AND FAN MAIL SURPRISES 26K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKx-Rnoo2ag 13:53 BIG BIRTHDAY SURPRISE FOR MOM | OPENING PRESENTS 120K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYwuNeO0gRQ 9:38 THE BOYS DID WHAT? 42K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02fk304dtjo 15:25 What are the Rules of the House? 342K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-E6IWu3mxbU 21:37 BUILD A BEAR - FIRST TIME - MY LITTLE PONY SURPRISE 125K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4RBQZG8byc 16:21 Thousand Mile Treasure Hunt | Windiest Place Ever 431K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI45nPzgGrk 22:28 THOUSAND MILE TREASURE CHEST HUNT INTO A CAVE 771K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBUiR2wxY7U 13:09 4TH OF JULY FUN & FIREWORKS 172K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zd7h9np-us 19:28 SARDINES IN GRANDMAS MANSION HIDE & SEEK ��������‍♂️ 741K views9 months ago Get ready with me for GIRL'S Camp! 170K views9 months ago 100 LAYERS HAIRSPRAY 2.2M views9 months ago Birthday interview with Klai 46K views9 months ago HILARIOUS Girls vs Boys Dance Off 110K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=au_xxepf-hI 13:33 ROOM FULL OF PACKING PEANUTS 296K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhgICzzWOL0 12:58 14 year old's Birthday Date & Shopping Haul 535K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeiEaovZFgE 13:58 Klai's Birthday Treasure Hunt & Opening Presents 1.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDq-4GbcuSg 12:15 100 LAYERS OF RUBBER BANDS ON WATERMELONS! 987K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLb1CIUlH4s 17:23 HIDE & SEEK IN A GHOST TOWN!!! 287K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_c5vso3ZC50 15:49 CORA'S 5TH BIRTHDAY MORNING OPENING PRESENTS 467K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e35HSN_M7w 25:38 SING OFF CHALLENGE with NADIA KHRISTEAN 446K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaZm-lzetiw 17:22 HUGE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION WITH GRANDMA! 290K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRu9dokglvI 12:10 TEEN SUMMER NIGHTTIME ROUTINE 352K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jq9I1waFEo0 13:59 CAME HOME TO A BREAK IN! 3.1M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QqJtAR7-dQ 12:02 Crazy Shopping Experience at Walmart 646K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktE0xknMmo8 16:26 KLAI'S FRIEND BIRTHDAY PARTY & OPENING GIFTS! 795K views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSuZ95hyrhU 15:18 Teen Tries Makeup First Time 1.7M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1nrSwhZNO0 9:50 SHE'S SO NERVOUS TO DO THIS! | Voice Lessons with Nadia Khristean 174K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3g48_SHwRA 11:59 TEEN TAKES MOM'S MAKEUP | Klai's First Try Alone 600K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJRHxcp9Vxc 15:04 FIRST ZIPLINE RIDE EVER! 247K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9jBxSPtHBY 13:57 Sister Buys my School Supplies | Back to School Shopping Haul 1.1M views8 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIABUrmoBr8 11:41 3 STEP TEEN MAKEUP | weird charcoal mask 247K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfI1hA-_mMw 12:40 BACK TO SCHOOL CLOTHES SHOPPING HAUL!! 291K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAHHlU2UxJo 57:38 Messy Home Tour & Q&A Giveaway! 57K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aUnrhm1t6M 14:57 LAST SUMMER PARTY! 504K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TKuHJIE1tM 15:02 BRACES! I'm Not Ready for This 6.8M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0AmoO-5YKU 12:17 BACK TO SCHOOL CLOTHES FASHION SHOW 186K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6YyaDaRdfw 13:40 KIDS GET READY FOR THEIR FIRST YOUTUBE CONVENTION! 290K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfxzjMCCPgQ 18:26 SARDINES ON THE 13TH FLOOR HOTEL 943K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noBdbGQFk50 26:34 Birthday Interview with Wyatt and Swag Giveaway 27K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rM_USh83VA 10:28 On Stage at CVX: First Interview 171K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbGZ55nt56Y 14:07 Klai hugs Collins Key 441K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqZvyQijJxk 11:51 WYATT'S BIRTHDAY TREASURE HUNT & OPENING PRESENTS SURPRISE 182K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na-YKjgv9aM 19:46 WYATT LOVES THIS ROLLER COASTER! ����| SURPRISE BIRTHDAY TRIP 496K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6ohM_UKs44 11:33 Neighbor Games 756K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYc9OyaUf0U 9:42 WHAT'S IN OUR LUNCHBOX? High School vs Jr. High vs Elementary Lunches 1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHRSVqhwbbc 16:58 MIDDLE SCHOOL ADVICE for TEENS | Back to School What to EXPECT 82K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obpkRCU--LQ 28:06 I've Never Games with Dyches Fam, Beach House, Tannerites & Shot of the Yeagers 123K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVXIcafg6wI 16:33 Vacation Nighttime Routine with 25 kids! 775K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9hgpJO4iJw 11:29 HIGH SCHOOL TOUR | Kids got their own computers! 1.3M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG4v49WOp6E 11:47 First Day with Braces! Routine 2.2M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=718-rljym_8 10:08 SCHOOL SUPPLIES SHOPPING FOR 6 KIDS | Girls Vs Boys SCAVENGER HUNT 356K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7lwJCzypjU 19:56 HUGE BACK TO SCHOOL GIVEAWAY - SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL! 157K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSglgMkkAOM 12:43 MIDDLE SCHOOL TOUR | IT'S SO BIG! 270K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHnvJUjipGQ 14:17 BACK TO SCHOOL PERIOD KITS! | 15 Hacks for What to do at School 1M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH5DcYRk9WE 34:51 Back to school & ECLIPSE games with The Melea Show 71K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ2Rr3yzTBU 14:53 BACK TO SCHOOL TOUR! 119K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cw3UCYDdPrY 13:34 Back to School Essential Kits | Survival Kits for High School vs. Middle School 384K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5biqHlQFsT4 21:42 Get Ready with Me, First Day of School 2017 | Large Family of 6 Kids 2.6M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8m9wVL5HbY 5:14 Lecrae - I'll Find You | Music Video Cover 784K views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhJl4zGKHY8 12:58 Surprise Teen Back To School Makeover! 346K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evYCXRmKvGk 13:23 Hilarious Sardines in Home Depot 135K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH90VLhF4Qw 34:51 Back to school trivia with Bonnie Hoellein 60K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NITG6DWsyWg 12:15 Can I have My Phone Back?! | Who did you TEXT? 593K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufdZHpD4wsg 14:08 Get Ready with Me First High School Dance 642K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0bXrvC-pNk 12:01 TOO SHY TO MEET HER TEACHERS 347K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHw8RH9kyHE 17:19 My Baby's Gone! | Get Ready FIRST DAY Kindergarten 1.5M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzNDMrj_SKk 14:16 What is our Neighbor Doing? Neighbor Games 1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQzBVvNEumI 18:10 HUSBAND SURPRISES WIFE with HUGE TREASURE HUNT!! 118K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-B8O6aoTMo 15:32 BACKPACK & LOCKER TOUR ���� 1.1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbAZnpm1GWI 17:30 Sister Buys My MAKEUP | Teen Makeup Shopping HAUL ���� 470K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3CoeZyQ1co 12:06 I don't like him 906K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvptTUPONpM 5:41 Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do PARODY - TEEN CRUSH 51M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8nKmQP1ClE 11:48 Dancing with Teen Crush | Get Ready with Me Masquerade Ball! 4.9M views7 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTHl5QK0LpM 15:05 Golf club shopping haul for boys 866K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2v37Ku23Jc 12:01 TAYLOR SWIFT Look What you made Me Do PARODY Teen Crush CHOREOGRAPHY 1.3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6BxT2FrgHY 11:00 WHY CAN'T I GO TO SCHOOL??!! 115K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nY2W2BFfJgA 16:31 TEEN CRUSH MUSIC VIDEO Awkward Moments & Interview 498K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UXamMrMngo 13:47 GET READY WITH ME SCHOOL PICTURES | Large family of 6 kids 322K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOAwd_0fJsk 3:36 TEEN CRUSH Lyric Music Video 2.8M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5bZXigtX1k 16:00 THE WORST & BEST ADVICE FOR HIGH SCHOOL EVER! 89K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4940EUC34sU 12:51 WHY AM I GETTING CHECKED OUT?! 366K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dTxdAGk2W0 24:52 Disneyland room Tour and Q&A 44K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIcuDiI2GYU 13:54 School Morning Routine | High School vs Middle School vs Elementary 3.4M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7civVVQLHE 5:35 TEEN CRUSH Music Video BLOOPERS & Behind The Scenes! 4M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pg57RJ0Xu4I 18:18 HOME TOUR | WHOLE HOUSE MAKEOVER 2017 655K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm90iuTjZO0 10:56 AFTERSCHOOL ROUTINE! Middle School vs High School 155K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwTj3D28_Dg 15:38 Best & Worst Halloween Makeover! 194K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm7s1DkDTdk 11:45 PLEASE DO YOUR CHORES! �� 91K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfrJY6FGyek 13:59 SHE DIDN'T EXPECT THIS! 515K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9G4wzHrfjo 12:05 REACTION TO TEEN CRUSH PARODY & COMMENTS 450K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmfudcZrVE0 14:54 They Weren't Expecting That! Surprise Road Trip 250K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLiqPfBXgzo 15:07 UNEXPECTED PACKAGE ARRIVES! SURPRISE ROAD TRIP!! 244K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEL3MiIl3CA 14:52 BRACES ROUTINE! What to BUY 618K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zbvksz_u8gI 4:21 Macklemore Feat Kesha - Good Old Days PARODY - THESE OLD BRACES 5M views6 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSEPPIquoWw 15:29 CRUSH CONFESSIONS | WHO made a move?!! 390K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjCPaEYkQiU 33:57 Crush Confessions Q&A Embarrassing Stories 79K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywc6Wa3mMMk 13:54 GET READY WITH ME DESCENDANTS 2: DISNEY HALLOWEEN COSTUME PARTY! 3.9M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u275OziHdAo 13:35 EXCITED FOR FIRST BRACES Appointment 230K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VR3ND8s0P8A 15:52 THE KIDS HAD NO IDEA! | We love surprising them�� 189K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg_xlx5HYWA 12:04 SHE IS MISSING! WE LOST RYKEL! 1.3M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCTTDg0O_oI 4:05 THESE OLD BRACES LYRIC VIDEO 403K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wJqEkSyrT4 39:48 Halloween Games with The Shumway Show 85K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N6uD4hbo6Q 11:55 KLAI TAKES CARE OF A BABY! 561K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ04NHhXfBA 15:35 CUTE KIDS FASHION SHOW | FALL SHOPPING HAUL 128K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zm3qij37b-k 10:07 SHE'S MISSING SCHOOL! CORA WANTS TO BE A TEEN 158K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5RUukEu0QI 11:02 A STRANGER BOUGHT DAD WHAT?! 290K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIjn4T9_87s 9:57 THESE OLD BRACES Music Video BLOOPERS & BEHIND THE SCENES 722K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHrK2ErEZSE 11:49 DO I HAVE TO? | GET READY WITH ME FAMILY PICTURES 147K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JlQdozm8Wg 15:38 Middle School LOCKER MAKEOVER 712K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcl4WSR0His 11:37 GIVING CANDY AWAY TO NEIGHBORS 88K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY9e8NBYtHw 12:51 WILL IT PUMPKIN SPICE? TEENS VS ADULTS 102K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU0UW02YMEU 10:02 MIDDLE SCHOOL: DAY IN THE LIFE OF 7TH GRADER RYKEL! 504K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WfNDXaj_9g 10:27 HOW TO FIX BROKEN BRACES 363K views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvQL5vrcBfc 9:53 Friends Take My Camera at School 775K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa0zZrl6Bkw 12:35 TEEN THRIFT SHOPPING FOR HALLOWEEN COSTUMES! 208K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqhmPevLskA 15:33 How Old do we Have to be to Date? 384K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFuoQJBuGrw 9:20 SHAE IS IN A BOY BAND! Prep for PRE-TEEN CRUSH Music Video 300K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDnTcNyQ6QI 4:14 JUSTIN BIEBER - FRIENDS PARODY - PRE TEEN CRUSH 2.6M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbE_3_z4y5o 10:40 NEW CRUSH REVEALED! | AWKWARD TEEN DANCE 261K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KImOkNl9T9Y 56:59 Live Halloween Special- Q&A, giveaway & carving Pumpkins! 74K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmytmuxnAZ0 12:13 HALLOWEEN TRADITIONS 46K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zELGW6G-f6Q 10:09 GET READY WITH ME HALLOWEEN 2017 | too old to trick-or-treat? 121K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPrXGSPoeoE 15:29 HOW TO PERIOD SHOPPING WITH DAD! 964K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rW-sS8wx5Ro 3:42 TAYLOR SWIFT GORGEOUS - PARODY - AWKWARD 11M views5 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DPKEL1WJtg 8:38 DAY IN THE LIFE 9TH GRADE HIGH SCHOOLER! 259K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loy92dU4QkE 12:57 REACTION TO AWKWARD PARODY - TAYLOR SWIFT GORGEOUS 592K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVsfLrLXCRo 30:43 Sibling Tag 62K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCY4pGZXJo8 10:12 WHAT HAPPENED?! | CRAZY HAIR DAY 231K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLipaBtQFhE 12:14 DAD REVEALS SECRET CRUSH 184K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugyjIMCviTY 16:07 High School vs Middle School Makeup | Who wore it Best? 377K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBh55COV4Oo 14:09 AWKWARD PARODY - CHOREOGRAPHY 409K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QifeSVrPw-I 15:53 THE FRIEND ZONE | WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? 118K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTR9pFq5jRk 11:41 AWKWARD PARODY BLOOPERS & BEHIND THE SCENES 863K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNo944J6rOM 15:31 GET READY WITH ME SUNDAY ROUTINE 384K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbiweoOTZxs 32:09 Special guest vs the Ohana adventure 61K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1rSEkhQwNE 10:21 WHERE DID MOM GO?! 138K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA_0cNZNjKU 12:28 HE'S GOING TO BE SO MAD! I SPENT WAY TOO MUCH!! 198K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVDB5CF7RMI 10:15 TAYLOR SWIFT GORGEOUS PARODY - AWKWARD MUSIC VIDEO HILARIOUS Cast Interview! 79K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlvRfnHns3s 11:05 SURPRISE VACATION! 96K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xobU5RgbPZs 3:33 Taylor Swift GORGEOUS - Parody - AWKWARD LYRIC VIDEO 575K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vop4yaGyaJ8 17:39 GET READY FOR SHOPPING IN CHINA! 57K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNYd4IkWNiA 10:59 BEDTIME & MORNING ROUTINE WHILE MOM & DAD ARE IN CHINA! 172K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Kr-9BbWSD4 44:18 HOW TO STUFF A TURKEY LIVE & GAMES with The Daya Daily 46K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rl-UDU6i5E 12:35 TEENAGER BUYS THANKSGIVING DINNER | DAD VS TEEN SHOPPING 114K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6bZvBgS8xo 12:07 BIGGEST SLEEPOVER EVER | THANKSGIVING ROUTINE 421K views4 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A2weTmxxEg 15:26 EMOTIONAL THANKSGIVING! | Holiday Special 2017 192K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCd9uRHAuG0 12:20 TEEN'S FIRST BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING 1.6M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Gjamp39oR8 10:46 HELP US FIND A NEW HOUSE | MOVING!! 214K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz0K8LwMGQE 11:47 HELP US FIND A HOME! | Selling & Moving Part 2 170K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaMaj9OgZ6E 35:33 HELP US SET UP THE CHRISTMAS TREE WITH April & Davey 57K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82YYAe_dmcE 12:16 FIRST HOLIDAY SURPRISE | THEY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS! 72K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NHGry1KP5Q 10:39 TEENS CUT MOM'S HAIR! 451K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKIa1YmR3VM 7:25 THRIFT SHOPPING FOR NEXT MUSIC VIDEO | SNEAK PEEK!!! 59K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxQtnoNvP9c 13:29 We Can't Move! 156K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiyS1_m-v3U 11:30 WE BOUGHT A GOAT!!? 56K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QClYBSgFoVg 9:05 CHRISTMAS WISH LIST TEENAGERS VS LITTLE KIDS! 97K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6K0kNmokIws 50:40 Weird Gingerbread House Contest 140K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vthwjXQ53Q 8:08 We are Moving! Not Everyone Wants to Go 378K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOM7pQMW3k8 15:00 WE FOUND A HOME! THE KIDS DID NOT EXPECT THIS HOUSE! 389K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boCHhI_LL1o 10:01 MOST EXPENSIVE BIRTHDAY GIFT EVER!!! 165K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auvADpHjuFo 15:23 WE'RE MOVING INTO A MANSION! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!! 692K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyHmRqllUHk 3:03 Luis Fonsi, Demi Lovato - Échame La Culpa COVER - Klailea & Nadia Khristean 1.3M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8z9tIuwWhKQ 12:09 KLAI - MOVIE PRODUCERS ASSISTANT!! 102K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VKOEy1rElY 6:49 ECHAME LA CULPA - CHOREOGRAPHY! 191K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWASanyAgg4 36:40 White Elephant Christmas Party with Tannerites 86K views4 months ago OUR PLEA TO YOUTUBE 207K views3 months ago TEEN'S FIRST TIME TRYING MAGNETIC EYELASHES! 74K views3 months ago LET THE PACKING BEGIN 132K views3 months ago Christmas Home Tour | Favorite Things GIVEAWAY!! 179K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-r3YtfTEPk 11:17 Mom Saves the Day | BIG STAR WARS SURPRISE! 39K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaHyZkg5KZI 14:20 Why are we moving into a Storage Unit? 84K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8nyay_0stM 10:14 Is that a REAL gift? | Weirdest Christmas Gift 102K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpphluE7Pd0 52:21 No more Christmas Tree 47K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgoJiYYVmy8 9:12 Thank You Youtube! Answers about Demonetization 33K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMNMqRg8Qik 7:05 How To Get All That You Want for Christmas!! 98K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJEzyjpfA6U 10:29 Evee gave her Coat to the Homeless 39K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQaINvPxwJM 14:23 Name Gift Exchange all 6 kids! SECRET SANTA! 265K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUFfl-zvQhE 9:37 Stair Slide into Christmas! | Elves, Gifts & More 63K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owvINACPRoI 10:18 Sardines in a HUGE House! | FAMILY Hide & Seek 124K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciMvnk79RKo 10:17 Last day at this School ROUTINE | High School, vs Middle School & Elementary 186K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hv1XgA7RmbM 12:07 LAST NIGHT IN OUR HOUSE! 198K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcO4rcoRkvY 9:51 Sibling Gift Exchange SHOPPING HAUL! 151K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp83s7pJeOU 10:59 DELIVERING SECRET GIFTS! 69K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U38hDr2Grs8 16:05 Christmas Eve Routine! | CHRISTMAS HIDE & SEEK 211K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1ag7Y1gcUs 17:20 CHRISTMAS MORNING 2017 SPECIAL | Opening Presents & Huge Surprises! 262K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVIhk0_D-LI 14:30 BIGGEST CHRISTMAS TREASURE HUNT | not expecting this! 206K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqXSX4gPSao 5:54 WHAT WE GOT FOR CHRISTMAS FROM SIBILNGS! | GIFT EXCHANGE 84K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KX-BSKQc1Lk 15:02 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS! 290K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MwZTjGvrD0 12:57 FINDING THE BEST NEW YEARS EVE OUTFITS! | Shopping Haul! 82K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEigo0Viwqc 12:20 Teens First Terrible Period Cramps & What to do 127K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lDaSHBCfN8 11:34 NOT EXPECTING THIS ANNOUNCEMENT....homeschool? 174K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcqL5B2k0Xs 11:28 CRAZIEST New Years Eve Party in a MANSION! 115K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykcSxbSe-68 37:51 Never Have I Ever with 8 Passengers, Tannerites, April & Davey & The Deru Crew 118K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssJgjtLp91M 10:10 BIG ANNOUNCEMENT REVEAL....Homeschool SURPRISE! 168K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jwct2ZMuHUQ 8:30 FLOOR IS LAVA Nerf Battle with SHOT OF THE YEAGERS! 69K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ox3zy51kxHw 12:11 MEGA MANSION TOUR 285K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVMU2aLMTTA 10:20 I HATE MY ACNE?! | Celebrity Crush Revealed 93K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FoWfggTMWI 4:01 JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE - Can't Stop The Feeling! PARODY CAN'T STOP THIS ACNE! 1.3M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOQNPgZjmQ8 10:12 SARDINES IN A MEGA MANSION! Hide & Seek 123K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMFMb9-gfBw 36:19 1 MILLION SUBSCRIBER WATCH PARTY 79K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7l7RJ6JlgI 9:25 HIDE & SEEK IN A LOCKED MALL 193K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTKQXVmdlaI 55:13 Massive Giveaway & Box Fort War! w/Chapman Family Vlogs 52K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMw5qaYciis 8:25 STUCK WHILE PLAYING SARDINES IN CRAFT STORE | HIDE & SEEK 114K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0py_f_Rpy8 14:28 CRAZY SLIDE DOWN THE STAIRS & 1 million GIVEAWAY!!! 240K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KOzqvywANc 16:06 Dad gets Kicked in FACE! SETTING GOALS 2018 35K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8Z2LqWFxrQ 9:54 GET READY WITH ME THE GREATEST SHOWMAN: MUSIC VIDEO COSTUMES! 101K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXPNtoifFIU 27:08 WHY CANT WE MOVE!? HOMELESS NOT HOMELESS!? 62K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ky7BvZpdxYQ 4:09 THE GREATEST SHOWMAN | OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO [HD "THIS IS ME" cover] 1M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ez0XOuh9Ui0 9:54 SARDINES in a HUGE BOX FORT - Glow in the Dark! 122K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwJIOKgzYhw 13:46 WE FINALLY DID IT! | HOMESCHOOL ROUTINE 202K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewTQLoNPxYg 29:30 Where are we? 87K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gLoYWGFTyU 14:02 TEENS & KIDS REACT to The Greatest Showman - THIS IS ME Music Video Cover 245K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSJIki323NY 13:05 24 HOURS IN A BOX FORT | HomeSchool Lazy Day Routine 697K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QZlfvQxBtk 8:31 TEENS PLAY SARDINES IN A LITTLE CITY 49K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfMEqwvK0Gs 24:48 THOUSAND MILE TREASURE HUNT FOR HIDDEN TREASURE 50K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVLZULNjNjI 10:38 BOX FORT TAG in the desert | CAPTURE THE FLAG! 63K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LG26dM6R5H0 9:27 EXHAUSTED BEDTIME ROUTINE after LONG, TRAVEL DAY! 70K views2 months ago TRAVEL HOMESCHOOL ROUTINE! 111K views2 months ago Playing with Sharks At SeaWorld 32K views2 months ago We played with Dolphins and SHARKS 33K views2 months ago HELLO NEIGHBOR REAL LIFE STATUES! 265K views2 months ago THEY WERE NOT EXPECTING THAT! Kids got tons of Money! 124K views2 months ago We couldn’t find them! 340K views2 months ago WE'RE NOT GETTING A HOUSE! Homeless in our VAN! 121K views2 months ago Hide & Seek on an ISLAND! | Family Sardines 55K views2 months ago REAL LIFE MUSEUM STATUES | TRY NOT TO MOVE Night at the Museum GAME 81K views2 months ago Morning Routine PARENTS VS KIDS | no Parents for 24 hours! 102K views2 months ago Last LIVE STREAM in our house! HOMELESS NOW! 64K views2 months ago BOX FORT WARS on the BEACH! Capture the Flag 34K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESWGCqWYdhQ 8:11 PACKING UP OUR HOUSE! MOVING SUCKS! 76K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLT97JqB044 14:08 SCARY SARDINES IN OUR EMPTY HOUSE | Last Game in this house! 208K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_xWBCOlFZ8 14:04 24 Hours in our EMPTY HOUSE | Last Night in our House 887K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_K-vbvHRPI 9:58 EMPTY HOUSE TOUR | Last House Tour in this House 104K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1H7Yj8FJA4 7:01 SAYING GOODBYE TO OUR HOUSE | Last Video in this home 409K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAwEdAX2oOU 12:08 SAYING GOODBYE TO OUR DOG 1.7M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrVJu_vPQ2Q 39:19 7 second Challenge with That YouTub3 Family 406K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJL9LvX6bWE 11:14 TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE! Dad Jokes gone wrong! 536K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5UiwKag1FQ 21:23 WHY ARE WE SAYING GOODBYE? Q & A | Everything Answered! 139K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S18FzS9JryU 14:15 24 HOURS in THAT YOUTUB3 FAM's Boxfort Maze! WE BROKE INTO THEIR HOUSE! 3.6M views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltMTZrudE6o 8:52 SCAVENGER HUNT IN BOX FORT MAZE! TRAPPED INSIDE W/ That YouTub3 Family 340K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2FJ9YrPGWI 10:32 TEEN'S TRY DOLLAR STORE MAKEUP | cutest Fan Mail ever 91K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4SAbloRa5k 10:56 Teen's First Valentine's Dance | Get Ready with Klai New outfit & Makeup! 196K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfQ_03-V3Rc 12:28 Delivering Valentines to their CRUSH! | shopping for Valentines & secret deliveries! 448K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwzFp5LGUlQ 34:54 Valentines Minute to Win it games + Q&A 48K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TrvxorvWWO0 16:23 DON'T GET KISSED! HIDE & SEEK 2M views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSBI9WWu_bs 11:15 CONFESSIONS: We Are Mormons! | Meet the Mormons 26K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtDFS2zExeQ 31:26 Birthday Q & A with Jase!! 30K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcnSyw8lb0c 12:39 HUGE BIRTHDAY SURPRISE! 64K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5A0aNPNb_I 17:27 SAYING GOODBYE TO HER PHONE 555K views1 month ago BALL PIT STAIR SLIDE SQUISHY SCAVENGER HUNT 181K views1 month ago GUESS THE SQUISHY FOOD CHALLENGE 128K views1 month ago TRY NOT TO LAUGH CHALLENGE!! really bad dad jokes part 2! 145K views1 month ago Minute to Win it SQUISHY CHALLENGES! 49K views1 month ago WHY DO BRACES HURT!? 150K views1 month ago 24 HOURS without Mom & Dad 145K views1 month ago Human Claw! BALL PIT SQUISHY HUNT CHALLENGE 226K views1 month ago HIDE and SEEK SQUISHY SCAVENGER HUNT 70K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1R7gLrjXkE 15:15 24 HOURS NO KIDS w/THAT YOUTUBE FAM 81K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHofavjIgqw 9:51 KISSING TAG | don’t get kissed ���� 639K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOikeq117S4 14:01 SNUCK INTO NEIGHBORS HOUSE TO PLAY COPS & ROBBERS 153K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i20-YZvWZy8 33:48 Squishy Olympics with Shot of The Yeagers 292K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTCfdjuiRhA 16:52 STRANDED IN A SNOWSTORM | ran out of gas 137K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJ1i4aGXyeE 14:28 MOMS GO TO JAIL! | PARENTS VS PARENTS W/ THAT YOUTUB3 FAMILY 430K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uui7l50xGE 12:28 LOST MY IPHONE in a BOX FORT MAZE! 122K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dJTrbt1zz4 23:57 24 HOURS in SHOT OF THE YEAGERS BoxFort Maze! WE BROKE INTO THEIR HOUSE! 592K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkL4C4AtLrc 13:40 SQUISHY VS REAL 129K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M1S349xwHI 8:43 DELIVERING A SURPRISE FIRST PERIOD KIT! 125K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoeIyBQSpEE 11:28 ONE MILLION SQUISHIES | LARGEST SQUISHY PACKAGES EVER!! 260K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRMko0xEw_c 29:51 LIVE SQUISHY DODGEBALL GAME! 49K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZT4ZOwt_CV4 11:51 24 HOURS OVERNIGHT IN A GLASS HOUSE! | LIVING IN AN IGLOO 656K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4Zj9iIyMWI 15:07 ULTIMATE SQUISHY FOOD vs SIBLINGS CHALLENGE !! 115K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmtGEiOYOnY 12:52 Get Ready With Me FIRST TEEN PHOTOSHOOT! 129K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnCPQjLbFEU 13:02 SQUISHY VS STAIR SLIDE | SLIDING INTO A THOUSAND SQUISHIES! 236K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USC_3WnU4-U 8:13 100 LAYERS NASTY SPRAY TAN! 72K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-tAiK1pf_A 12:49 SQUISHYS IN AN IGLOO | BLINDFOLD SQUISHY HUNT IN A GLASS HOUSE! 71K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2MS_pjiats 13:18 HUGE SQUISHY VS REAL EAT IT OR WEAR IT 326K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2JL_i-MZ8Q 24:43 Ultimate Claw Machine Challenge! w/Disney Car Toys 72K views4 weeks ago Easter Peep Challenge 35K views4 weeks ago 100 LAYERS OF FAKE NAILS | how to do press on nails 161K views4 weeks ago SAYING GOODBYE TO FRIENDS 47K views3 weeks ago WE ARE LEAVING | saying goodbye to Sam 132K views3 weeks ago SARDINES ON A CLIFF 81K views3 weeks ago EASTER EGG TREASURE HUNT ON THE BEACH! w/Hatchimals 117K views3 weeks ago PEEP VS REAL FOOD | EASTER GAMES 611K views3 weeks ago Are you smarter than our Homeschooler?! 52K views3 weeks ago DON'T GET KISSED AT THE PARK! Chapstick TAG! 135K views3 weeks ago SWIMMING IN SQUISHY TOYS! SQUISHY OLYMPICS BOYS VS GIRLS 331K views2 weeks ago SURPRISE EASTER EGG 7 SECOND CHALLENGE 192K views2 weeks ago BOX FORT PRISON Treasure Hunt! 256K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vVvkOUBlxQ 9:00 HOMESCHOOL ROUTINE with large Family of 6 kids 69K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u__Bm58cC9I 12:54 KIDS SHOP WITHOUT MOM & DAD 115K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zvx3myECWGg 10:08 HUNTING FOR TOYS @ Neighbor's House! Thousands and thousands of toys!!! 31K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0H3Jx7Am10 33:57 How well do you know US? Q&A game! 39K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zg6fCP36Os4 12:11 24 HOURS in our NEIGHBOR'S HOUSE! 89K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9ZxoHLCKIs 10:04 MOVING TO MEXICO! 202K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eL01qWnb_Rg 14:43 FAMILY PRANKS! EARLY APRIL FOOLS! 137K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxOvNnSF84A 11:19 STOLEN Easter Basket | Hello Neighbor in Real Life! 83K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNi7ZwVOw9w 13:35 Stair Slide into HUGE Easter BASKET! Fun Treasure EGG hunt! 67K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Slwk1QL4QSs 29:05 HUGE RYKLAI ANNOUNCEMENT 61K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWStyF5r1q8 19:25 HUGE EASTER EGG TREASURE HUNT | Hundreds of EGGS & Hidden Baskets 372K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBTwttqj5y8 13:00 LAVA MONSTER AT THE PARK | Keep away from the TEEN Lava Monster 30K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uisWdJflc0 30:43 Rykel’s turning 13! Q&A 53K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhDmuOgH8E0 10:01 SINKING BALL PIT POOL IN THE OCEAN 191K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBExnOzQPY8 11:12 FAMILY 3 MARKER CHALLENGE | MINIONS 30K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiG_B_4m6nA 16:07 WHO IS MOST LIKELY TO...fall off the boat?! 76K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWxg30FjeEg 14:10 NOT READY FOR SUNDAY ROUTINE! Church in another Language! 89K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__6Hqb6XEdE 10:22 WE SNUCK INTO THE NINJA KIDZ DOJO! don't get caught! 75K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_mdHinwxpU 12:30 WE SWAM WITH SEA LIONS & FOUND A PIRATE SHIP! 46K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZ_oCWWXQc0 12:07 24 HOURS OVERNIGHT ON A BOAT! Living on the OCEAN! 91K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vumoFxXj9Y 10:48 SINKING SQUISHY POOL IN THE OCEAN! 29K views2 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84Yi1XuOiHQ 32:36 Lost in Florida! 45K views19 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLYXcc86Ci0 14:20 24 HOURS OVERNIGHT IN A VAN! Living in our VAN 94K views1 day ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMagSXOlXxw 14:15 Crush Confessions! TEEN GIRLS NIGHT OUT! 3.9K views1 hour ago